


Momenti vuoti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Assassini [2]
Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Uno spunto di riflessione in una scena del film.





	1. Chapter 1

Inspirò ed espirò, girò il capo a destra e a sinistra. Un uomo gli passò di fianco, seguito da una donna. La sentì ridere e le orecchie gli fischiarono. Strinse le labbra e avanzò. Socchiuse gli occhi, abbagliato dalla luce del lampadario tre volte più grande di lui, che rifletteva il chiarore delle lampadine in un gran numero di rombi in murano. Inspirò e osservò un anziano far fare la giravolta alla moglie, i capelli grigi e radi fanno contrasto con quelli bianchi e cotonati della sua consorte. Erano abbracciati stretti, intenti a seguire le note del tango.

< Potevamo essere noi … > pensò. Strinse i denti e sentì un sapore acido in bocca. Passò a fianco a una sedia in legno scuro e tra due tavolini dalla forma quadrata. Si fermò osservandola da dietro. I lunghi capelli castani le arrivavano fino a metà schiena, coprendole una parte del vestito nero a un unico pezzo. Era piegata in avanti, con il capo chinato e il gomito sul tavolo. < Poco signorile da parte tua, amore > si disse. Avanzò e ghignò. La guardò giocherellare con la coppa di champagne e le iridi gli brillarono di bianco. Raggiunse il suo tavolo e vide la luce riflettersi al suo orecchino d’oro bianco. < Guarda tu, questi glieli ho regalati lo scorso Natale > rifletté. Le si sistemò dietro, a sinistra. Afferrò il tovagliolo e lo sistemò al braccio sinistro, rizzando la schiena. Si sporse e afferrò il secchiello di ferro, facendo tintinnare il ghiaccio. Con l’altra mano afferrò il collo della bottiglia. < Tutto questo mi risulta già visto > pensò ironico. Le afferrò la mano stringendola nella sua e le versò da bere. < Perché alla fine un amore finito è questo. Un recitare gesti uguali, siamo riusciti a rendere monotoni e vuoti persino i momenti più belli della nostra vita >.

 


	2. Sapore di sangue

Sapore di sangue

Jane appoggiò il gomito sul tavolo strofinando la pelle abbronzata sulla stoffa di lino bianco. Aprì e chiuse l’indice, sentendo l’osso scricchiolare. Chinò il capo e un ciuffo di capelli castano scuri le finì davanti al viso. Strinse le labbra e le strofinò tra loro, sparpagliando in maniera diseguale il rossetto rosso sangue. Osservò la copertina nera lucida del menù e si soffermò a guardare l’angolo in alto a destra smussato. Afferrò il bicchiere di spumante dalla coppa e lo sollevò. Dal liquido dorato si alzavano delle bollicine e il vetro le rimandava il suo riflesso. Ansimò e l’odore dei fiori le punse le narici. Socchiuse le labbra sporgendole e sentì una fitta al petto. Chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì.

< Questo posto non è cambiato per niente > pensò.

Il trucco nero le colò lungo la guancia insieme a una lacrima. La musica del tango le arrivava alle orecchie insieme al brusio di voci, facendole fischiare le orecchie. Riaprì gli occhi di scatto e le iridi castane brillarono di una luce nerastra. < Non posso ridurmi così! > si rimproverò. Inclinando leggermente il lungo bicchiere si portò la mano al viso. Si passò le dita unite sulla lacrima, chiuse gli occhi e sentì le unghie lunghe scivolare fastidiosamente sulla pelle. Socchiuse gli occhi e si portò la punta ancora umida delle dita sulle labbra strofinandola. < Dovrò ricordarmi che è questo sapore salato quello che mi merito per essere stata così stupida > rifletté. Allontanò il bicchiere, strofinò il pollice sulla superficie liscia e sentì una fitta al cuore. < O forse è il sapore di sangue, quello che mi ha portato questo amore >. Si morse l’interno della guancia, incidendo la pelle, fino a sentire il sapore metallico in bocca.

 


End file.
